0000
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki, delapan belas tahun, tidak percaya soulmate."-Sebuah fanfiksi yang didedikasikan untuk Indonesian SasuNaruDay (10 Juli 2016).


**Naruto belongs to** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is (just) a non-profit fanfiction**

.

.

.

Naruto umur tiga tahun tertawa melihat angka di punggung tangannya.

Baginya, empat digit berwarna merah itu terlihat lucu. Mirip jam digital di kamar Jiraiya.

Naruto umur lima tahun mulai penasaran. Pernah sekali dia bertanya, "Kakek, kenapa angka ini tidak hilang?"

Jiraiya, tidak menoleh dari koran paginya berkata, "Tidak akan hilang, itu seperti _hitungan mundur_."

"Hitungan mundur?"

"Iya. Hitung mundur sampai kau bertemu _soulmate_ -mu."

" _Soulmate_?" Naruto memiringkan kepala pirangnya.

"Betul. Hitungannya akan mencapai nol dan berhenti saat kau bertemu _soulamate_ -mu."

"Kakek juga punya?"

"Tentu saja," Jiraiya tersenyum.

Naruto sepuluh tahun mulai resah. Teman sebayanya mulai ribut membicarakan angka di punggung tangan. Sakura- _chan_ bilang angkanya masih tersisa sekitar dua ribu yang berarti butuh kurang lebih enam tahun sampai dia bertemu _soulmate_ -nya.

"Punyamu berapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Iruka- _sensei_.

Naruto bersyukur dia satu-satunya yang bisa melihat angka miliknya—dia juga tidak bisa melihat milik orang lain. Aturan dasar _soulmate_ , kata orang-orang.

"Um...masih lama," jawab Naruto. Pelipisnya berkeringat, matanya tidak berani menatap Sakura. Dia berharap Sakura tidak sadar kalau dia berbohong.

"Begitu," Naruto bernapas lega melihat Sakura mengangguk percaya. "Ah, aku penasaran punya Sasuke- _kun_ berapa," kata Sakura dengan bahu merosot. Mata hijaunya menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke yang saat itu dipasangkan dengan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih, Sakura- _chan_?"

Bibir merah muda Sakura mengerucut. "Kau tidak paham ya, Naruto?"

Naruto menggelang.

Sakura menghela napas. "Punyaku masih sisa dua ribu hari, artinya sekitar enam tahun lagi sampai aku bertemu _soulmate_ -ku," terang Sakura.

Mata biru Naruto menatap kosong ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menghela napas. Berhenti berharap sahabatnya akan mengerti. "Tapi aku dan kau sudah kenal Sasuke- _kun_ sejak kita masih sangat kecil dan itu berarti..."

Naruto mencoba menyambungkan. Beberapa detik kemudian mulutnya membentuk bola.

Oh.

"...berarti Sasuke bukan _soulmate_ -mu dan kau suka pada..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sakura mengangguk sedih. "Iya, dia bukan _soulmate_ -ku padahal aku suka padanya."

Naruto mencoba prihatin tapi tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Ada sisi jahat dalan dirinya yang entah mengapa merasa senang dengan fakta itu. Rasanya dia ingin meninju wajahnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_ ," katanya. "Si Sasuke itu tidak begitu keren. _Soulmate_ -mu pasti lebih baik!"

Ya, tentu saja. Sasuke cuma orang menyebalkan, Naruto tidak mungkin merasa senang karena Sasuke dan Sakura bukan _soulmate_. Dia pasti keliru.

Sakura hanya tertawa kemudian berkata, "Tapi aku tidak setuju kalau kau bilang Sasuke- _kun_ tidak keren."

Mencibir, Naruto berkata, "Terserahmu saja."

Naruto pikir seumur hidup dia akan dihantui perihal _soulmate_ dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi, nyatanya hidup Naruto tidak berputar di sekitar _soulmate_ ataupun empat digit di tangannya. Hidupnya terus berlanjut, dia lulus sekolah dasar, kemudian menengah dan sampai SMA, selalu satu kelas dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Kegiatannya setiap hari tidak jauh berbeda; berusaha menyaingi Sasuke dalam segala hal (yang berakhir gagal dan hanya unggul satu dua kali di bidang fisik), kemudian Sakura akan menengahi dan mereka akan makan ramen bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto umur delapan belas tahun sangat lihai berbohong.

Saat ada yang bertanya berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu sampai bertemu _soulmate_ -nya, dia akan menjawab "Masih lama" atau "Beberapa tahun lagi" sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Naruto umur delapan belas tahun mengutuk dirinya yang berumur lima tahun.

Kenapa waktu itu dia tidak bertanya mengapa angka di tangannya tidak pernah berubah? Kenapa waktu Jiraiya masih hidup dia tidak berani mencari tahu. Sekarang dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dia malu kalau harus bertanya pada Sakura, apalagi Sasuke.

Sampai hari pertama sebagai mahasiswa pun tiba. Tapi yang Naruto pikirkan hanyalah berapa banyak orang yang akan dia bohongi, lagi.

Beruntungnya, di luar perkiraan, menjadi mahasiswa mungkin merubah cara pandang beberapa orang. Terbukti dari awal perkenalan tidak satupun temannya yang bertanya berapa sisa waktunya atau apakah dia sudah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Naruto yang tahu seperti apa rasanya ditanyai seperti itu pun tidak pernah menanyakan milik orang lain. Tapi sama seperti Sakura saat mereka berumur sepuluh tahun, dia juga penasaran berapa banyak sisa waktu yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Aku bilang apa?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau bilang sesuatu tadi, idiot."

Wajah Naruto nyaris memucat. Jangan bilang dia tidak sadar menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke tidak sabar.

Betapa dia benci kalau si Uchiha sudah memanggil namanya dengan intonasi seperti itu.

Naruto pikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Mereka sudah bersahabat-rival sejak masih bocah. Sasuke juga selalu menolak menjawab kalau ada yang bertanya soal waktunya. Naruto yang tahu seperti apa rasanya berakhir tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi saat itu terlintas sebuah pikiran.

Mungkin, mungkin saja, kalau Naruto yang bertanya...

"Um...apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya sibuk mengetuk lutut. "Dengan _soulmate_ -mu, maksudku," sambungnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda berambut unik itu lanjut mengetik karya ilmiah di laptopnya. Naruto hampir menyerah. Hampir.

Tapi Sasuke, setelah jeda yang cukup lama, tiba-tiba menjawab, "Belum."

Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang.

Karya ilmiah yang sejak awal tidak menarik perhatiannya semakin terlupakan. Pandangannya antara fokus dan tidak fokus ke layar laptop.

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Berapa sisa waktumu? Apa kau percaya soulmate? Tidak? Tak apa. Aku juga tidak begitu percaya. Ingin kabur tapi tidak bisa—mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya.

Dia mendengar Sasuke menghela napas.

"Katakan saja."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang katakan saja," kata Sasuke yang kini menatap langsung ke arah Naruto. Iris hitamnya seperti lautan gelap yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Naruto hanyut.

"Apanya?" Naruto masih berusaha terlihat bodoh.

"Kau seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi katakan saja, _Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto menelan ludah. Belasan tahun mengenal Sasuke dan ini pertama kalinya dia akan bertanya. Saking gugupnya dia bahkan tidak sadar waktu itu Sasuke menyebut panggilan kesayangannya yang Naruto benci. Sekali lagi Naruto menelan ludah. Mata birunya mencari lautan hitam Sasuke.

"Berapa sisa waktu di tanganmu?" tanyanya.

 _Akhirnya_.

Sasuke tidak berkedip. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh rambutnya—gestur itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Naruto. Dia menjawab, "Masih lama."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasa kecewa.

Bukan karena jawaban Sasuke, tapi karena sahabatnya berbohong.

Sasuke mungkin tidak sadar, tapi Naruto tahu kalau dia menyentuh rambutnya sebelum menjawab berarti dia berbohong. Sama seperti Naruto yang tanpa sadar menggaruk hidung saat berbohong.

"Oh," kata Naruto setelah berhasil menelan batu di tenggorokannya.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Sasuke.

Jantung Naruto lagi-lagi berdetak tidak pelan. Ini juga pertama kali Sasuke bertanya tentang _soulmate_ padanya.

Naruto tahu hidungnya tidak gatal, namun dia ingin sekali menggaruknya saat menjawab. Tangannya sudah terangkat dan di detik terakhir dia berhasil menggantinya dengan menggaruk pipi sambil berkata, "Aku juga masih lama."

Sekilas Naruto melihat kilat aneh di mata Sasuke, tapi kemudian sorot itu digantikan dengan tatapan datar dan tidak tertarik. Naruto hampir bernapas lega.

Hampir.

Karena bagaimanapun, Naruto tahu kalau hari itu mereka sama-sama berbohong.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan sejak Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke hubungan mereka mulai renggang.

Mungkin Sasuke memang tahu kalau Naruto berbohong. Tapi Naruto entah mengapa jadi peduli pada harga diri dan tidak mau meminta maaf, apalagi mengaku. Dia pun harus menelan kenyataan bahwa pertanyannya tidak mendapat jawaban.

Saat berbaring di kamarnya, Naruto tiba-tiba berpikir. Bagaimana kalau selama sebulan ini Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya?

Sebulan ini dia sudah cukup tersiksa, walau beda jurusan, hampir setiap kegiatan mereka lakukan bersama. Mulai dari belanja bulanan, berangkat ke kampus saat jadwal mereka bersamaan, sampai menyempatkan makan bersama setidaknya sekali dalam sehari. Beruntung rumah mereka masih memiliki jarak (sekalipun searah) jadi Naruto tidak harus selalu melihat wajah Sasuke.

Mirip sepasang kekasih? _Yeah_. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kebal dengan godaan itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya. Empat digit berwarna merah itu masih di sana. Tidak berubah sejak Naruto bisa mengingat.

 _0000_.

Naruto menghela napas.

Dia selalu bilang masih lama, atau beberapa tahun lagi, karena dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya.

Angkanya sudah menunjukkan 0000 sejak dulu, mungkin sejak dia lahir.

Hitungan mundurnya tidak pernah berjalan.

"Aku rasa aku akan jadi perjaka seumur hidup," kata Naruto menghibur diri sendiri.

Perlahan dia bangun dan meraih ponsel di atas meja belajarnya. Dia mengetik secepat mungkin dan menekan tombol kirim sebelum berubah pikiran.

 _To: Sasuke-teme-Uchiha_

 _Makan dimana malam ini?_

Naruto berdebar menunggu balasan. Padahal sebulan yang lalu ini adalah hal yang biasa. Dua menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

 _From: Sasuke-teme-Uchiha_

 _Ichiraku? Kujemput jam 7._

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya masih berdebar.

 _To: Sasuke-teme-Uchiha_

 _Okay! :3_

Naruto meringis, menyesal membubuhi _emoticon_ di akhir pesan.

Lewat empat puluh menit dari pukul enam, Naruto sudah siap. Masih dua puluh menit sebelum Sasuke menjemputnya. Naruto mengumpat karena terlalu bersemangat. Dia nyaris mengganti baju (lagi) saat deru mesin terdengar dari jendela yang terbuka.

Naruto setengah berlari menuju jendela. Sasuke sudah keluar dari mobil, mendongak dan berkata, "Yo."

Kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk, dia berkata, "Naiklah."

Jantung Naruto masih berdebar tidak karuan saat dia membuka pintu. Sasuke, si Uchiha sialan, terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Naruto harus berdehem untuk mengusir suasana canggung dan mempersilahkan tamunya.

Apartemen sewaan Naruto terbilang sederhana, dengan sebuah kamar dan dapur serta ruang tamu yang tidak bersekat.

Sasuke duduk di sofa yang menghadap TV tua Naruto.

Naruto berdehem sekali lagi walau dalam hati mengumpat. Mengapa mereka jadi canggung begini?!

"Mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Duduk dulu," kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

Firasat Naruto jadi tidak enak. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Naruto pun duduk—memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau menghindariku," kata Sasuke tanpa pembuka atau pemanis buatan.

Mulut Naruto jadi semakin pahit.

"Benarkah? Aku yang mengajakmu makan malam kalau kau lupa."

Sasuke menoleh, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Oh? Dua hari lalu aku mencoba menyapamu di kampus tapi kau malah kabur, seminggu sebelumnya kuajak makan siang tapi kau bilang ada tugas dadakan, beberapa hari sebelumnya kuajak ke supermarket kau bilang sedang sakit perut, ingin kubawakan obat kau bilang sudah beli sepulang kelas, dua hari yang—"

"Oke. _Time out_. Aku paham," Naruto memotong. Sedikit tidak percaya Sasuke bisa mengingat semua usaha menghindarnya.

Sasuke menyeringai sombong. "Jadi?" tanyanya.

Naruto membuang napas, tiba-tiba kesal karena semua usahanya dibeberkan begitu saja seolah dia yang memang bersalah.

Memutar tubuh menghadap sahabatnya Naruto berkata, "Sasuke."

"Ya?"

Naruto nyaris gentar saat iris hitam itu mematap balik.

 _It's now or never_.

Memantapkan hati, Naruto bertanya.

"Kau percaya _soulmate_?

"Iya?"

"Oke. Kuanggap kau percaya," Naruto melirik punggung tangannya. Masih 0000. "Jawab dengan jujur, berapa sisa waktumu?"

Garis rahang Sasuke mengeras. Naruto berdebar tidak karuan.

"Bukankah sudah kujawab?"

"Kau bohong."

Sasuke menegang, hanya sebentar. Bahu lebar itu kembali rileks dan wajah angkuh kembali menatap Naruto. "Kau juga bohong," katanya.

Naruto memerah sampai telinga. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja aku _tahu_ , Naruto. Kau pikir aku siapa?"

Oh.

 _Tentu saja_.

Bukan cuma Naruto yang mengenal Sasuke, pemuda itu juga pastilah mengenal semua kebiasaannya.

Naruto akhirnya terkekeh.

"Oke, aku mengaku bohong. Waktuku tidak lama lagi atau harus kubilang," jeda sebentar, "sudah berhenti."

Dan hening.

Tidak ada mata yang melebar atau mulut yang menganga atau napas yang tertahan.

Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya berkata, "Oh."

Sungguh antiklimaks. Naruto mengharapkan respon yang lebih dramatis, tapi dia tahu dia salah sudah berharap dari seorang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak kaget?" Naruto agak sebal saat bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu, kan?"

Naruto berharap dia salah mendengar kekecewaan dari nada bicara Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak," sanggah Naruto. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Bohong," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Hah? Bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?!"

Sasuke tidak menoleh saat berkata, "Lupakan saja."

Pintu ditutup. Naruto duduk mematung.

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto Uzumaki berlari menuruni tangga. Sempat tersandung sekali sebelum melompati anak tangga terakhir.

Naruto terus berlari, hanya menoleh ke satu sisi saat menyeberang sambil melemparkan permohonan maaf ketika para pengendara membunyikan klakson. _Tap tap tap_ , Naruto berlari seolah hidupnya bergantung pada kecepatannya.

Jarak antara apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepuluh menit dengan kendaraan, dua puluh menit dengan berjalan santai. Naruto memecahkan rekor, sembilan menit dengan berlari.

Di depan pintu 1007 Naruto tidak sempat mengatur napas. Tidak sempat pula berpikir. Dia mendorong pintu dan tidak terbuka.

Terkunci.

"Sial," umpatnya. Dia pun mengetuk, memanggil, "Sasuke? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto terus memanggil dan mengetuk selama sepuluh menit. Akhirnya dia simpulkan, Sasuke tidak di rumah.

Punggung yang bersandar di tembok perlahan merosot. Saat kepala pirang tertunduk, Naruto baru sadar hanya memakai sendal rumah, lupa mengambil sepatu. Satu menit kemudian kakinya keram.

Naruto kehilangan jejak waktu. Dia seperti melayang kemudian mendarat di sofa empuk yang baunya seperti milik Sasuke, bahkan bantalnya juga sama. Naruto tahu karena dia sering tidur di sofa itu kalau sedang malas pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi, tapi bukan cuma sofa dan bantal, Naruto juga mendengar suara Sasuke yang menggerutu, " _Usuratonkachi_."

Mata biru Naruto terbuka.

Dia melihat punggung lebar Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak. Pasti dia sedang membuat kopi, tebak Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri.

Sasuke masih mengaduk kopi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, menyisakan jarak dua langkah.

"Hm?"

"Aku..."

Denting sendok dan cangkir lebih gaduh dibanding bisikan Naruto.

Sasuke masih diam.

Naruto menarik napas pelan-pelan.

"Waktuku sudah berhenti sejak aku masih kecil, tidak, mungkin sejak aku lahir." Naruto tertawa tanpa humor. "Lucu kan? 0000. Hitungan mundurku rusak, ah bukan, memang tidak pernah dimulai."

Naruto masih mendengus pelan.

Sasuke berhenti mengaduk kopi.

"Kau bilang itu karena aku sudah bertemu _soulmate_ -ku, tapi sebenarnya angka 0000 itu karena aku tidak punya belahan jiwa," Naruto menarik napas. Dadanya sesak. Dia tahu dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan _soulmate_ , tapi mengakuinya di depan Sasuke terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat pertama kali dia mengetahui keberanaran angka di punggung tangannya. "Aku tidak ditakdirkan dengan siapapun."

Sekali lagi, tidak ada mata yang melebar atau mulut yang menganga atau napas yang tertahan.

Sasuke _kalem_ memutar tubuh dan mencari wajah Naruto.

Naruto masih menunduk, tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah kusutnya pada Sasuke.

Menghela napas, Sasuke menghilangkan jarak dua langkah.

"Selama ini aku memanggilmu idiot, tapi siapa sangka aku juga bodoh."

Mendengar itu kepala Naruto langsung terangkat, dia mendengus, "Kau baru sadar? Kemana saja?"

Alis Sasuke berkedut. " _Usuratonkachi_ , kalau menghina orang lain kau cepat juga rupanya."

"Hanya kau," balas Naruto, membuang muka.

"Dengar," Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. "Hitungan mundurmu itu tidak rusak. Di sini," Sasuke menunjukkan punggung tangan kanannya "ada angka yang sama dengan punyamu."

Bulu mata Naruto bergerak naik turun.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

"Jadi punyamu juga rusak?"

Sasuke ingin menepuk jidat, jidat Naruto, bukan jidatnya sendiri terima kasih.

"Sudah kubilang tidak rusak, idiot." Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa waktu di tangan seseorang bisa berhenti?"

"Huh? Tentu saja karena mereka sudah bertemu _soulmate_ mereka!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan menunjukkan wajah aku-sudah-tahu-masa-kau-tidak-dasar-bodoh-nya. Salah satu dari sedikit ekspresinya yang Naruto tidak suka. _Sok tahu_.

Tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Bodoh dan keras kepala. Dia tidak mau mengakui jawaban aneh yang terlintas di kepalanya, jawaban yang dia yakini juga dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi hitungannya tidak pernah berjalan, Sasuke! Berarti punya kita rusak!" sanggah Naruto. Wajah kalutnya berubah jadi prihatin. "Berarti selama hampir sembilan belas tahun ini kau sudah menanggung beban yang sama, kenapa kau tidak bilang Sasuke?" air mata buaya mulai mengalir di pipi bergaris Naruto. "Kita sudah bersahabat, maksudku jadi rival sejak masih bayi dan kau—"

 _Tunggu_.

Sebuah realisasi menghantam kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto menelan ludah. Wajahnya pucat tapi penuh harap. "Sejak kapan kita jadi sahabat?"

"Maksudmu, sejak kapan kita bertemu?" koreksi Sasuke.

Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi aku-tahu-segalanya ditambah dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. Naruto merinding melihatnya.

"Ya, terserah." Naruto mengibaskan tangan. "Tapi sejak kapan Sasuke? Kapan?!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini bodoh, polos, atau memang _tsundere_?"

"Hei! Aku tidak _tsundere_! Kau yang _tsundere_!"

Wajah Sasuke sedatar tembok. "Tidak. Aku tidak _tsundere_."

"Ha! Terserah apa katamu, Uchiha."

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Setelah percakapan ini mungkin dia harus makan semangka, selain karena segar, buah itu juga bisa menurunkan tekanan darah.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau tidak akan mengerti kalau tidak dijelaskan," Sasuke melepas bahu Naruto kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada. "Pertama, kita sudah bertemu sejak masih bayi, orang tua kita adalah teman dekat, kau ingat?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Yang kedua, waktumu sudah berhenti dari dulu, kau bahkan tidak ingat kapan, mungkin sejak bayi. Dan!" Sasuke menunjuk dada Naruto. "Itu berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu waktu masih bayi atau dalam rahim ibumu, terserah, bukan karena punyamu rusak atau kau tidak punya _soulmate_."

"Yang ketiga."

"Ada tiga?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, memilih lanjut menjelaskan. "Waktuku juga sudah berhenti sejak aku masih kecil. Bedanya, aku tidak bodoh sepertimu. Jadi aku bertanya pada orang dewasa dan mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang pernah kutemui sejak aku baru lahir."

"Tapi itu banyak sekali!"

"Tidak banyak," kata Sasuke. "Aku berumur empat tahun waktu sadar kalau punyaku sudah berhenti sejak lama. Dan kalau kau ingat, atau tidak tahu, sewaktu kecil aku jarang keluar rumah. Jadi aku hanya bertemu dengan ayah, ibu, _aniki_ dan beberapa keluarga dekat. Tapi..."

Naruto tidak sadar menahan napas menunggu kelanjutan kisah Sasuke. Bahkan dia lupa kalau ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, tanpa urat. Sabar dan tekun ingin membuat Naruto paham dan mengerti.

"Tapi?" cicitnya.

"Tapi...mereka semua sudah punya _soulmate_ dan hanya ada dua orang selain mereka yang belum punya. Itu adalah kau dan Sakura."

"Tapi...Sakura- _chan_ sudah punya Sai."

"Betul."

"Jadi...aku...kita..."

" _Yep_. Kau pikir kenapa aku memilih kuliah di sini semetara ada universitas yang lebih bagus di luar negeri yang menawarkan beasiswa untukku?"

"Kupikir kau tidak mau jauh-jauh dari keluargamu."

"Makam keluargaku," koreksi Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama yatim piatu. " _Yeah_ , itu juga benar. Tapi alasan utamaku adalah _kau_."

Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

Semua kenyataan selama hampir sembilan belas tahun mencuat ke permukaan. Bagaimana sewaktu berumur sepuluh tahun Naruto merasa lega karena Sakura bukan _soulmate_ Sasuke. Bagaimana dia merasa kecewa saat tahu Sasuke berbohong tentang _soulmate_ -nya. Bagaimana mereka, yang selain sahabat juga merupakan rival abadi, seolah begitu sulit dipisahkan. Atau bagaimana mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk satu sama lain.

Kecurigaan yang selalu dihindarinya ternyata benar. Naruto selalu menampik firasatnya, hidup dalam penyangkalan dan hal itu bukanlah karena dia polos, atau bodoh (hanya sedikit), apalagi karena dia _tsundere_ (tidak, Naruto serius waktu bilang Sasuke itu _tsundere_ ). Tapi karena Naruto sudah lama memendam perasaan pada sahabatnya, terlalu lama dan kuat sampai dia takut akan hari dimana Sasuke datang dengan _soulmate_ yang bukan dirinya, dan fakta bahwa kecurigaannya adalah nyata sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Naruto. Dalam bahasa Inggris Naruto menyebutnya _impossible_.

Ya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah _soulmate_ -nya.

Mimpi jadi nyata. Hore.

Tapi semua terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Naruto.

Lututnya lemas, dia mundur selangkah, dua langkah, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia terus mundur sampai betisnya menyentuh sofa.

Sasuke hanya menatap tanpa suara.

"Hadapilah, Naruto." Sasuke akhirnya mendekat. "Kau, adalah _soulmate_ -ku."

"Aku...masih tidak percaya."

"Kau mau membuktikannya?" Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah menantang.

" _Huh_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia meraih dagu Naruto dan menubrukkan bibir mereka.

Awalnya Naruto berontak sampai akhirnya dia merasakannya. Tubuh yang bergetar, dua jantung yang berdebar seirama seolah miliknya dan Sasuke saling mencocokkan tempo, dan panas di punggung tangan kanannya dan milik Sasuke yang membelai pipinya.

Ah.

 _Benar_.

Semua yang dia rasakan saat itu adalah persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura sewaktu dia dicium Sai untuk pertama kali.

Naruto tidak sadar sejak kapan dia menutup mata, yang jelas saat mata birunya membuka dia melihat senyum Sasuke dan mata hitamnya yang menghanyutkan.

Saat itu Naruto berpikir bagaimana dia ingin senyum itu menjadi hal pertama yang dia lihat di pagi hari dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum terlelap di malam hari.

Dan ketika Sasuke mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto tahu dia tidak sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Hasil maksa nulis di tengah WB= Drama Part II (Part I di fandom lain /hush).

Awalnya ragu buat post ini, tapi sy pikir kalo ga sekarang kapan lagi, kalo ga berani ga bakal sembuh dari webe. Ah I miss those days, saat bisa pulish fic tiap bulan /jangancurhat ANYWAYYYYY I till hope you enjoy the story tho xDD

Dan (seperti biasa), tambahan ga jelas di bawah.

 **Regards,**

 **Kitune Haru Hachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi? Kalau kau tahu aku _soulmate_ -mu, kenapa kau bohong?"

"Aku tidak se- _PD_ yang kau bayangkan. Aku juga bisa _insecure_. Jadi aku harus memastikan."

" _Ugh_. Bahasamu jadi makin aneh, Sasuke."

"Itu namanya gaul, _Dobe_."

"Terserah. Jadi? Karena sudah yakin makanya kau berani jujur?"

"Begitulah. Padahal sudah kuberi kode, tapi kau tetap tidak peka."

"Kode?"

"Panggilan sayang? _Skinship_? Kau tidak sadar?"

"...Apa?"

"Belanja bulanan bersama? Seperti sepasang suami-suami. Kau tidak sadar?"

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan jalan ke kampus bersama? Kau tidak sadar?"

"..."

"Makan berdua sekali sehari? Kau tidak sadar juga?!"

"... _Bye_ , Sasuke."

"Tunggu, Naruto! _Dinner_ romantis tiap ulang tahunmu?!"

"..."

"Ramen gratis tiap minggu?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Hmm...jadi itu kode. _Leh ugha_ , Sas."

"YHA, NAR. YHA."


End file.
